Orange Spray Paint and Feathers
by VBreadergirl123
Summary: Maybe Fury didn't realize how much chaos one archer with a couple cans of spray paint could really cause when he wanted to.


**Hello, all! This is a lovely one-shot that goes along with my story, We Can't Just Walk Away (which, if you haven't read it yet, get yourself over there and read it because, while it isn't necessary to understand this one-shot, I enjoy shamelessly advertising my other stories). But, anyway, if you read chapter 12 of that story, you would have seen Clint running into the room covered in feathers and paint, which was the result of him causing a distraction. So this is the story of what he did! Enjoy!**

* * *

Clint was sitting by Natasha's bedside while Natasha shook off the remaining drugs in her system that had been helping her overcome a minor concussion. It was important to emphasize the _minor_ part, because she found it outrageous that she was hospitalized at the moment when she was perfectly fine, thank you very much. Clint found it humorous that he got to get up and walk around and she didn't, and she was very near breaking his legs so he had to stay there with her when an idea occurred to her.

"Clint," she said sweetly. "You know how you always escape through the vents?" He raised an eyebrow amusedly at her. "Well, could you cause some sort of distraction so I can go, please?" She batted her eyes at him, and he rolled his. While he _did_ think Natasha should rest, he knew she would get out of there with him or without him, and besides, who was he to turn down an opportunity to mess with the hospital staff?

"Of course," he said. And he walked out the door and began plotting. Suddenly, he stuck his head back in. "You'll know when to go, right?" he asked. Natasha nodded, smirking. She always knew when Clint's distractions were in place.

Twenty minutes later when the screaming started, Natasha slipped out of bed and slunk into the air vents, climbing her way towards Tony's room where she assumed everyone would be.

* * *

Clint was hiding in a broom closet, gathering his things. Seven large cans of orange spray-paint, a bag of feathers, and a huge tub of water. Carrying the tub of water, he slid into the vents and crawled along until he reached the hallway that connected to Natasha's room. He placed the tub of water over the grate and began shimmying back to the closet.

When he got back, he took the spray-paint cans and strategically placed them all throughout the hall—in the vents, taped to the ceiling, in unnoticeable corners. Finally, when he returned to the broom closet for the last time, he picked up his bow and strapped it over his back, grabbing the bag of feathers as he walked out of the closet. He casually strolled through the hallways until he reached the one he was going for. The medical staff was walking around obliviously, as the sight of Clint with his bow was a normal sight for them. It wasn't until he drew an arrow and fired at a seemingly random corner that they started to panic.

The arrow hit the corner and an explosion of orange paint burst through the halls, splattering everyone within range, including Clint. One by one he fired arrow after arrow at all the spray paint bottles, slowly but surely coating everything in the hall in bright orange. He pulled back his next arrow, which flew through the grate and hit the tub of water, soaking the ground. He had miscalculated slightly, though, because he was standing over a grate, and some of the water from the vent over had spilled through and landed on Clint. He grinned. Everyone was shouting, and he knew that Natasha would be making her escape.

As the explosions of orange were slowing, he looked around at the chaos he'd caused. He chuckled as the nurses began falling over as they tried to navigate through the paint. He could tell that they were about ready to gang up on him as he saw the angry glares shot towards him. With a flourish of his bow, he bowed and started towards the elevator.

It was almost done. Replacing his bow on his back, he pulled out the feathers and started running down the halls. "Caw, caw," he said, flinging the feathers through the hallway and laughing as they stuck to the walls. They were _so_ lucky that this was considered one of the Avengers's floors—the minor injury floor—and that he wasn't disturbing a whole bunch of random patients. He flung himself into the elevator and hit the button for their major injury floor. When the door opened, he burst out and sprinted for Tony's room before anyone could ask him why he was orange and covered in feathers.

People started shouting after Clint as they took in the sight of him, and he could only laugh as he flung open the door to Tony's hospital room and slammed it shut, locking the door as he got in.

"I was never here," he said with the most serious look on his face he could muster.

Natasha grinned at him and rolled her eyes. "My hero."

* * *

**So there you have it, any of you who were wondering what Clint was doing that could have caused him to end up in this state. I hope you enjoyed it, I know it was short. But anyway, if you haven't read We Can't Just Walk Away, then go read it now. And if you could possibly leave me a review to let me know what you thought, it would be GREATLY appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**-VB**


End file.
